Momentum
by Anielha
Summary: Pequeños momentos antes, durante y después de las acciones de Frozen. Cada capítulo es una historia con conclusión. MOMENTO III: Sitron, el caballo del principe de las Islas del Sur, se quedó en Arendelle melancólico y triste. Necesita un amigo y Anna cree que Sven podría serlo.
1. MOMENTO I

**MOMENTO I**

_Personajes Principales: Elsa, Anna, Kristoff_

_Personajes Secundarios: Olaf, Sven, Gerda, Grand Pabbie_

_Menciones: Reyes de Arendelle, Hans._

* * *

><p>El tiempo parecía que había cambiado para la familia real de Arendelle, las dos hermanas, Elsa y Anna, por más que adultas fueran, parecían que habían vuelto a su tierna niñez.<p>

Por primera vez y como nunca reían, hablaban y se abrazaban. Los años de puertas cerradas comenzaban a abrirse lentamente y con frecuencia. Todavía había heridas frescas, mucho más para la joven reina. Pero el espíritu de su hermana menor y su alegría la hacían olvidar un poco sus propias cadenas y puertas blindadas de su mente y corazón.

Para Elsa las cosas eran complicadas, su carácter reservado la mantenía al margen de muchas cosas, todavía le costaba relacionarse con las personas. Especialmente dignatarios y personas que debía frecuentar por su título nobiliario. Los bailes no le agradaban, prefería quedarse en su habitación leyendo un libro o haciendo alguna manualidad o tomando alguna suave taza de té. Gracias a dios tenía a Anna, con el tiempo se convirtió en su mano derecha. Ella, con su buen humor y facilidad del habla lograba que los dignatarios y eventos formales fueran más placenteros, logrando que muchas veces, cuando se sentía nerviosa e incómoda, las cosas se apaciguaran.

Pero cuando estaban en el castillo, las formalidades no existían y las hermanas volvían a aquella dulce época de juegos y fantasías.

La joven reina, con delicadeza y con su actual seguridad en sus propios poderes, pisaba el suelo para escarcharlo, convirtiéndolo en una bella pista de hielo.

Ahora, junto a Olaf, las chicas jugaban en la nieve creada por su majestad. Las peleas de nieve eran cosas de horas. Los juegos con trineos y los ángeles de nieve eran cosas de todos los días. El joven muñeco de nieve participaba de esto y de más, cada vez maravillado de la bellezas hechas de nieve que su querida madre y creadora formaba con sus suaves dedos.

- Vamos Anna- gritó un momento Olaf- tu puedes hacerlo.

La pelirroja princesa estaba sobre la pista de hielo con unos bellos patines creados por su hermana mayor, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

- Eso intento- dijo Anna- pero esto no es lo mio- agregó con una torpe sonrisa.

- Ven Anna- sonrió Elsa, que con una delicadeza logró llegar hasta su hermana menor, llevaba unos patines como los de su hermana que la hacían volar por la manera en que se movía sobre la nieve. Tomó sus manos suavemente y comenzó a ayudarla- Mira, es un paso tras otro. Primero caminas y luego te deslizas, vamos, uno y dos, uno y dos…

La suave marcha de la reina comenzaba a dar sus frutos y la princesa comenzaba a moverse, lentamente, sobre la pista de hielo.

La reina se alejó soltando a su hermana, dejando consternada a esta última, sus ojos delataban un poco de pánico.

- Elsa- exclamó asustada Anna

- Vamos Anna, llega hasta mi. Tu puedes.

Anna, algo incómoda, comenzó a deslizarse por el hielo, teniendo algo de miedo de caerse. Mientras que la reina, con una hermosa sonrisa, le hacía ademán de acercarse.

Anna logró llegar apenas hasta su hermana, casi se cae con la cara al suelo si no fuera por que Elsa la tomó de los brazos.

- Lo hiciste bien- sonrió la hermana mayor con sus ojos brillando.

- Me siento como una bebé- comentó Anna incómoda.

- Bueno, tu diste tus primero pasos conmigo- sonrió Elsa- trataba de hacerte levantar de tus gorditas piernas de bebé para enseñarte un baile. Nuestros padres se sorprendieron.

- Vaya- se sorprendió Anna- ¿recuerdas cuando era pequeña?

- Claro que si Anna- sonrió Elsa – Recuerdo cuando naciste, también. Gerda me tranquilizaba en la otra habitación, hasta que nuestro padre, el rey, me llevó a verte.

Olaf se acercó hasta las hermanas, poniendo atención al relato de la reina. Esta llevó sus brazos en una suave postura, la misma que tomó mientras observaba su baile de coronación. Su mirada brillaba y mostraba algo de nostalgia.

- Llorabas mucho y nuestra madre estaba exhausta- continuó- yo me acerqué a tu cuna, estabas calva y tus fuertes pulmones hacían que tu cara se pusiera roja de tanto gritar. Me acerqué para saludarte y me quedaste mirando. Ahí mostré un poco de mi poder, hice aparecer unos brillantes copos de nieve que hicieron que tu llanto se apaciguara y generaras una mueca con tus labios… reíste. Era tu primera risa y fue por mi- Elsa tomó aire y miró el cielo- Fue la sensación más linda que tuve con mis poderes.

Anna se quedó observando a su hermana igual Olaf, ambos le brillaban los ojos reteniendo alguna que otra lágrima. Anna se deslizó con dificultad hasta su hermana y la abrazó.

- Tu tienes tantos lindos recuerdos de mi…- comenzó Anna con un sollozo- Y yo no recuerdo nada de tus poderes hasta que te quité los guantes, no es justo.

- Nuestros padres hicieron eso para no crearte un trauma. Hice que tu mente se congelara por accidente, estábamos jugando- Elsa apretó fuertemente a su hermana, mientras sus ojos azules comenzaban a aguarse- No sabes lo mal que me sentí, como estábamos todos… cuando tu mechón de cabello se puso blanco y tu cuerpo se puso tan frío como el hielo. Nuestro padre, que en paz descanse, trató de hacer lo mejor que pudo en corto tiempo, estábamos asustados por ti, mis propios poderes se descontrolaron.

- Pero cambiar mis recuerdos y separarnos… - sollozó Anna- todavía no veo la razón. Estaban asustados, lo se. Pero nos destruyó nuestros lazos Elsa, crearon murallas con cerraduras. ¿Tuvimos que esperar un mero accidente para que esto se solucione? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiera quitado los guantes? Que tal si Hans no hubiera venido y no me hubiera pedido matrimonio en aquel momento generando aquel incidente ¿seguiríamos separadas?

Elsa se quedó pensando en aquello. Si las cosas podrían seguir como antes. Tal vez seguiría en su cuarto encerrada con la corona de Arendelle sobre su cabeza, no tendría la posibilidad de abrazar a su hermana, Olaf no estaría con ellos, tantas cosas podrían haber pasado si no fuera por aquel incidente. Pero eso estaba en el pasado.

- Anna, deja ir esas ideas y vivamos el presente ¿si?- dijo Elsa levantando la vista a su hermana para que sus ojos se encontraran- Déjalo ir

Anna se le quedó mirando, asintiendo suavemente.

- Sabes, me gustaría algún día recuperar mis memorias- comentó Anna- Tal vez… recordar aquellos buenos momentos con tu poder y como era vivir con nieve todos los días.

- Tal vez, algún día…-dijo Elsa- Recuerdo que nuestros padres nos llevaron a un extraño lugar con criaturas mágicas, ellos pudieron hacer eso contigo. No recuerdo bien el lugar y el mapa que usó nuestro padre se perdió con el tiempo.

- Que tristeza- comentó Anna- Tal vez, algún día.

- Si.. algún día.

Kristoff llegó de su excursión de hielo, tenía listo lo necesario para que el castillo tuviera sus provisiones. Se rió un poco. Ser el proveedor de hielo de Arendelle parecía un chiste siendo que su reina era capaz de crearlo a su antojo.

Llegó hasta el despacho de Elsa, tocando levemente la puerta hasta conseguir una afirmación desde adentro.

- Con permiso Su Majestad- dijo el proveedor de hielo quitándose la gorra.

- Adelante Kristoff- dijo la reina ofreciéndole un asiento al muchacho.

- Los pedidos de hielo están listos, Su Majestad- comentó Kristoff- tendrán lo necesario para los siguientes meses sin problema

- Agradezco su trabajo- comentó amablemente la reina- espero que no haya sido un problema para usted

- No se preocupe- dijo el muchacho- es un honor servirla a usted.

Kristoff se quedó observando un tiempo a la reina. Todavía no la conocía lo suficiente como para sacar conclusiones, pero sentía que algo la estaba incomodando.

- Kristoff, ¿sucede algo?- comentó Elsa viendo que el repartidor se le quedó viendo

- Lo siento su Majestad- dijo avergonzado el muchacho mientras se rascaba las orejas nervioso- pero, perdone si le incomoda lo que puedo decir.

- ¿Pasa algo con Anna?- se alertó la reina

- No, ella esta bien… solo que, me estaba preguntando si algo la estaba incomodando.

- Oh- Elsa bajó la mirada.

Kristoff llevaba unos cuantos meses en su puesto de proveedor como siendo el novio de Anna. Realmente no tenía mucho de hablar con el por sus propias responsabilidades, pero sabía algo. Kristoff era honesto y un gran observador. Suspiró resignada antes de hablar.

- Hace mucho tiempo- comentó Elsa- a mi hermana le cambiaron los recuerdos de su mente por un accidente que provoqué, desde entonces que nos separamos hasta bueno… el incidente del invierno. Ahora estamos aprendiendo a reunirnos y retomar nuestra relación, pero ella… le comenté de sus memorias y las quiere devuelta. Siente que ha perdido muchas cosas de mi por haberle borrado que yo tenía poderes.

- Comprendo- dijo Kristoff- y dígame, como se lo borraron

- Fueron unas criaturas del bosque, era muy pequeña… eran de roca. El más anciano cambió los recuerdos de mi hermana por su bien. Quisiera volver, pero no recuerdo el camino y el mapa se perdió hace mucho tiempo… creo que mi padre lo quemó o simplemente se perdió en el camino de vuelta luego del accidente.

- Le cambiaron la memoria…- Kristoff puso una de sus manos en su mentón, mientras hacía memoria- Tal vez, yo pueda ayudarla. Su Majestad.

Elsa alzó su mirada, observando al joven repartidor.

- ¿Sabes como devolver la memoria a mi hermana?

- No, pero se quienes podrán, los vi hacerlo hace muchos años atrás.

Elsa no podía creer lo que el joven le estaba comentando. Kristoff se levantó del asiento y habló.

- Su Majestad- dijo- Me gustaría que conociera a mi familia.

Elsa observaba como Arendelle se perdía de su vista sobre el trineo del repartidor de hielo, Kristoff conducía a Sven mientras la reina estaba sentada en conjunto a Anna y Olaf. Su hermana menor se dio cuenta que se sentía incómoda por la manera en que se tocaba sus manos sobre su falda. Ella, suavemente colocó su mano sobre las suyas.

- Descuida- dijo Anna- te caerán muy bien. Son algo llamativos pero son muy simpáticos

- Te creo- dijo la reina- solo que me incomoda conocer a la familia de tu novio… no creo que sea muy correcto.

Anna sonrió.

- Ellos como Kristoff son muy importantes para mi- comentó Anna- de la misma forma en que lo eres tu y Olaf, que puedas conocerlos. Ellos fueron los que me dijeron de la prueba del amor verdadero para derretir un corazón congelado. Es muy seguro que podrán ayudarme con mis recuerdos… además saben de magia. Les dará mucho gusto conocerte.

- Eso es cierto- exclamó Olaf animadamente- Descuida Elsa.

La reina asintió para tranquilizar a su familia, pero todavía con nervios en su interior.

El camino terminó hasta un gran espacio abierto y lleno de rocas. Elsa le pareció remotamente conocido.

Anna y Olaf salieron rápido del trineo. Kristoff le ofreció amablemente su mano a Elsa para bajar del trineo, entendía lo incómoda que se sentía en aquel lugar.

- ¿Aquí vive su familia? – comentó Elsa

- Asi es- dijo Kristoff yendo hasta el centro de aquel lugar- Su Majestad, conozca a mi familia.

Elsa se quedó mirando un tiempo las rocas, hasta que estas comenzaron a moverse suavemente, cada una comenzó a moverse sobre si misma conviertiéndose en figuras de roca, tierra y hierba con miradas dulces y sorprendidas. Elsa llevó sus manos a su boca. Los reconocía completamente.

- Es Kristoff- gritó una troll femenina abrazando al muchacho, mientras los demás aullaban de felicidad- Vino con su novia y sus amigos- volvió a decir la troll acercándose a Anna y abrazándola- oh, estas hermosa- comentó ella amablemente

- Muchas gracias- dijo la aludida- usted se ve increíble también

Elsa se quedó observando a los trolls un tiempo, no podía creerlo, eran los mismos que vio hace tanto tiempo atrás. Kristoff pidió un poco de orden y silencio moviendo sus manos, mientras se acercaba a la reina

- Familia- anunció Kristoff- quisiera presentarles a la reina Elsa de Arendelle, viene a pedirnos un favor.

Los trolls la observaron unos minutos antes de parpadear al unisono, haciendo un sonido que la reina encontró extrañamente adorable.

- Su majestad- exclamaron todos haciendo una suave reverencia. Exactamente como lo hicieron cuando su padre apareció para pedirle ayuda hace tanto tiempo. Ella devolvió el gesto.

Un gran troll se acercó a ella, lo reconocía, era el mismo quien le habló de sus poderes e hizo que Anna pudiera olvidar el accidente.

- Su Majestad- dijo Grand Pabbie- Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Veo que ha logrado controlar sus poderes

El proveedor de hielo, la princesa , el muñeco de hielo y el reno se quedaron mirando al troll y la reina.

- Ustedes… se conocen…- comentó Anna señalándolos a cada uno

- Anna- dijo Elsa- el fue quien cambió tu memoria hace mucho tiempo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo, cortado por Anna y Kristoff

- Espera, ¿qué?- dijeron al unisono

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo- dijo Pabbie- Cuando sus padres eran los gobernantes, Anna estaba inconsciente por los poderes de Elsa, su cabeza había sido congelada, tuvimos que actuar rápido. Fue una sorpresa para mi cuando llegó nuevamente con su corazón congelado.

- Un momento- dijo Kristoff- si ella fue tratada por la cabeza congelada… eso quiere decir que fue a Anna y a Elsa, con su padres, quienes vi la primera vez que llegué aquí con Sven.

- Eran unos pequeños- dijo la troll- fue el día en que los adopté.

Los jóvenes estaban asombrados por aquel relato, más Kristoff, que no podía entender tal coincidencia.

Elsa se acercó a Grand Pabbie agachándose hasta su altura.

- Señor- dijo- venimos a pedirle un favor. Mi hermana desea los recuerdos de mi magia nuevamente, se que usted logró cambiarlos, pero ella… quiere recordar aquellos momentos.

Pabbie observó a la reina y luego a su hermana, la cual comenzó a hablar.

- Por favor- dijo Anna- creo que he perdido cosas maravillosas de mi hermana por eso, si tan solo es posible.

Pabbie cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

- Lamento decirles que no puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Pero por qué no?- dijo Anna

- La magia puede cambiar muchas cosas- dijo Pabbie- yo solo borré el recuerdo de la magia de la reina en tu juventud, pero todos tus recuerdos, los de tu hermana y su felicidad juntas son reales. El cariño, la amistad y la diversión son tan reales como lo recuerdas, ahí esta la verdadera magia que deben recordar.

Ambas hermanas se observaron, asintiendo un poco defraudadas de esta respuesta pero entendiendo un poco a lo que iba el anciano troll.

Kristoff condujo a Sven nuevamente hacia Arendelle. Las dos hermanas estaban pensativas y silenciosas. Elsa fue la primera en hablar.

- Siento mucho que no lograramos nada- dijo a su hermana- siento que esto fue en vano

- No lo fue- dijo Anna- acabamos de descubrir algo interesante. Los trolls nos han ayudado dos veces y no lo sabíamos, estamos en deuda con ellos

- Es verdad- respondió Elsa

- Pero sabes, es una lástima del accidente…- dijo Anna- no digo que te culpo de todo esto Elsa- dijo rápidamente la pelirroja viendo que sus palabras podrían herir a su hermana- pero hubiera sido lindo tener recuerdos de tu magia.

- Yo me alegro del accidente- dijo Kristoff

Ambas hermanas lo quedaron mirando. El muchacho carraspeó un poco incómodo de haber hablado inoportunamente.

- Bueno, les explicaré- dijo Kristoff algo incómodo- Yo estaba solo en el mundo con Sven. Habíamos comenzado a aprender el oficio del hielo, tenía unos seis años creo. Un día, muy tarde, mientras volvíamos, vimos pasar dos caballos a mucha velocidad uno de ellos estaba dejando un fino rastro de hielo.

Elsa levantó su mirada. Kristoff entendió esto como que sabía hacia donde iba.

- Los seguí porque me llamó la atención, ya saben, el hielo es mi vida… y me encontré con un matrimonio, su hija rubia y una pequeña desmayada pidiendo ayuda a las rocas. Las rocas se convirtieron en los trolls, ahí conocí a mi madre. Nos adoptó y nos crió a mi y a Sven como sus propios hijos. Ya no estábamos solos, teníamos una familia… todo gracias a un accidente. Y tal vez, gracias a esto, no las hubiera conocido. Creo que el destino trabaja de una manera extraña ¿no?

Kristoff sonrió de manera sincera, sus palabras las decía de corazón y sin maldad. Anna sonrió ante esto y Elsa movió suavemente sus labios en una sonrisa de aprobación.

Llegaron al castillo, Anna y Olaf descendieron primero, adelantándose un poco. Kristoff ayudó a descender a Elsa.

- Kristoff- dijo Elsa- quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho

- Yo no he hecho nada Su Majestad

- Has hecho mucho- dijo Elsa- nos has llevado hasta los trolls y logramos descubrir cosas maravillosas de nuestro pasado y antes de eso fuieste quien cuido a Anna por mi irresponsabilidad, sabes tienes razón el destino es extraño y siempre agradeceré que él te haya puesto en nuestro camino como lo hizo contigo y tu familia.

El Repartidor se rascó la cabeza, algo avergonzado.

- Se lo agradezco, Su Majestad- comentó

- Puedes llamarme Elsa- dijo la reina.

- Esta bien… Elsa- Kristoff se sintió incómodo ante nombrar a la reina por su nombre.

La reina sonrió antes de continuar hacia el castillo. Ya Anna debería haber pedido a Gerda algo de chocolate caliente para su regreso, sería agradable compartir una taza con sus seres queridos. Kristoff se les unió luego de guardar el trineo. El, sin saberlo, estaba aceptado como parte de la familia.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal a todos?<p>

Primero quisiera agradecer si leíste este pequeño drabble, es el primero de muchos que espero comenzar a desarrollar bajo el titulo "Momentum".

La idea es mantener a los personajes los más fieles a la película en distintos momentos antes, entre después de la trama de Frozen.

Como ven los personajes de cada "momento" saldrá al inicio de cada capítulo.

La razón de estos drabbles es para refrescar mi mente por unos fics un poco más densos que estoy haciendo.

Espero que los disfruten, les generen una entretención y no olviden darme su opinión.

Que tengan un buen día.


	2. MOMENTO II

**MOMENTO II**

**Personajes Principales: Elsa y Hans**

* * *

><p>Le parecía, entre cómico y trágico, su actual estado. Hans, el décimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur, se encontraba encerrado en una celda del Castillo de Arendelle. No era la misma celda en que dispuso a la reina Elsa cuando la trajo de vuelta al palacio, era una más pequeña, con rejas de acero que permitían un poco más de luz y una vista al pasillo de aquella pequeña prisión. Extrañamente, agradecía el gesto, el lugar donde había puesto a la reina estaba completamente destruido y la temperatura en ella era muy desagradable, era la más fría.<p>

Esa fue una de las razones por la cual puso a la reina de Arendelle en aquel lugar. Sus vestimentas ligeras como el corte de su vestido, que no sabía donde había aparecido, habían hecho entender al príncipe que el frío no la incomodaba para nada. Sus observaciones fueron completamente afirmadas luego que la visitó para detener el invierno. El se cubría con sus hombros y su aliento era visible mientras la reina solo le pedía que la dejara libre, sin temblar y sin que el aire que salía de sus pulmones se viera. Luego, la manera en que, sobre el fiordo congelado, su cabello y vestidos celestes y brillantes se movían con el viento de su propia tempestad mientras trataba de alejarse y volver a ese impactante castillo de hielo, mientras el, furioso, debía buscar su abrigo. Todavía no entendía como alguien como la reina, de carácter frágil y asustado, podía haber nacido con cualidades tan extraordinarias como sobrenaturales.

Hans recapacitaba de sus primeras instancias con la soberana de hielo. El momento de su coronación, cuando la corona se posaba en su cabeza y tomaba los símbolos de su poder como reina. Su rostro observaba nerviosismo y miedo, sus ojos brillaban asustada, observando de reojo los símbolos. En ese momento vio que la reina no estaba lista para su título de cuna.

La segunda vez fue en el baile, su apacible figura no se movió del sector del trono real, se veía algo incómoda por más que una suave sonrisa se presentara en sus labios. El príncipe observó una muralla corporal en su manera de pararse y negar invitaciones de baile, mas siendo muy correcta en los saludos de los dignatarios. Era muy tímida, era un hecho, pero su manera de hablar correctamente y firme luego de que Anna comentara su compromiso le dejó claro lo correcta y centrada de sus propios pensamientos y de su personalidad.

Los poderes de hielo fueron una verdadera sorpresa, preguntándose ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo aquí? Y viendo la capacidad que tenía de congelar su propio reino.

Ahora estaba encerrado, acusado de atentar contra la vida de la familia real de Arendelle, tenía entendido muy bien sus pecados.

Suspiró frustrado.

Estaba asustado de su propio destino. Sabía muy bien que no viviría para contarlo. Iría a la horca por la magnitud de locura al cual había llegado. La delegación de Anna le había dado el delicioso sabor de tener un poco de poder en la adversidad, siendo amablemente correspondido por el pueblo asustado, si todo hubiera salido como lo imaginó ahora los delegados internacionales le estarían dando el reconocimiento de gobernante del país.

Lástima que el tiempo no podía dar vuelta atrás.

Comenzó a escuchar pasos, su mirada subió esperando a algún delegado internacional, tal vez el duque Weselton o el capitán de la guardia real, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio la figura que se le presentó.

Frente a él, se encontraba Elsa, la reina de Arendelle.

Sus pasos fueron suaves, meneando su vestido de corte elegante y de color celeste, mostrando levemente sus piernas, el piso retumbaba por sus zapatos de cristal y de taco aguja. Sobre su hombro derecho estaba su trenza rubia cayéndole suavemente con pequeños detalles de escarcha enredados en su cabello.

El rostro de ella se veía suave, sus grandes ojos mostraban la misma mirada que tenía en el momento de su coronación, pero había otra cosa. Un detalle que el príncipe no pudo descifrar.

- Su Majestad- dijo Hans haciendo una reverencia semi formal a la reina y observándola a los ojos. No iba a olvidar su etiqueta por más que estuviera en una posición complicada.

La reina devolvió la reverencia de la misma forma. Ella respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar

- Su Alteza – dijo Elsa- usted sabe muy bien las razones por las cuales se encuentra en este calabozo.

- Si…- dijo el aludido bajando la mirada, pero para levantarla nuevamente.

- Vengo a comunicarle la decisión que he tomado por sus acciones.

Hans se irguió dejando una posición formal, la misma que aprendió sirviendo a la marina de su país. Sabía que la decisión era funesta, pero la escucharía con el poco honor que le quedaba.

- Príncipe Hans de las Islas de Sur – dijo la reina- Se le ha condenado que vuelva a su país y que se dicte una sentencia en relación a lo que dicte su familia.

Hans abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Observando a la reina frente a él.

- Espere… ¿qué?- dijo algo aturdido por la sentencia.

- Quiero que usted vuelva a su país, Alteza- volvió a decir la reina.

- Perdone… ¿pero usted perdió la razón?- dijo Hans acercándose hasta la reja de su celda - ¿Usted sabe lo que yo hice?

- Si, su alteza- dijo la mujer- se todos sus crímenes. Dejó encerrada a mi hermana para que muriera con su corazón congelado luego de que ella lo dejara administrando el reino, así usted se convertiría en el posible soberano de Arendelle. Además de eso, me mintió de que ella había muerto y atentó contra mi vida con una espada, queriendo rebanar mi cuello y quien sabe que otras cosas pudo hacer y desconocemos para hacerse con la corona del reino.

Hans lanzó una suave risa incómoda. Se escuchaba peor en la voz de una de las víctimas de sus engaños.

- Con todo respeto, Su Majestad. Pero ¿no cree que mis actos no son para aquella sentencia?- una sonrisa un poco ladeada se mostró en su rostro. Por un momento pensó que la reina era un poco más ingenua que su hermana menor.

- Lo es- dijo firmemente la reina- Pero también debo entender sobre sus acciones en completo. Su Alteza, si… sus actos deberían llevarlo a sentencia de muerte por atentar contra la vida de la familia real y ser juzgado sin miramientos a su título nobiliario. Pero también se estudió hablar de su comportamiento completo para su sentencia.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Su Alteza fue una gran ayuda mientras mis poderes causaban estragos en el reino- dijo Elsa- se que abrió mi castillo para refugiar a mi pueblo, ayudó a entregar ropa y comida en momentos en que yo me encontraba ausente.

- Eso es algo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en momentos como esos.

- Mi hermana le entregó un cargo y usted actuó con gran responsabilidad- afirmó Elsa levantando su mirada.- La gente se ve agradecida por todo lo que hizo.

- Mientras usted se encontraba en su castillo de hielo- comentó Hans

- Asi es…- las manos de la reina se movieron incómodas.

Había sonado completamente desatinado aquel comentario, pero en ese momento al príncipe no le importó. Elsa demostraba una gran fragilidad al darse cuenta de sus errores. Algo que, como reina, la hacía mostrarse débil.

Hans suspiró incómodo.

- Su Majestad – dijo Hans- no creo que eso sea suficiente para excusarme de mis errores.

- No lo es- dijo Elsa- Pero tampoco es lo único que hizo.

El príncipe alzó una ceja.

- Por más que usted haya atentado contra mi vida, también ayudó a salvarla- dijo Elsa- No solo en el castillo, me trajo hasta Arendelle, lo primero que me dijo fue que no podía permitir que me mataran…

- ¿No piensa que es porque yo quería que la matara?

Elsa negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- Yo estaba plenamente consciente que debía morir… - comentó la reina bajando su mirada- soy un ser inestable que no puede controlar sus poderes adecuadamente- pero no hablo de salvarme la vida, Su Alteza.

Los ojos de Hans pusieron una mirada interrogante, no entendiendo a lo que la reina iba.

- Usted salvó mi consciencia- dijo la mujer-

La mirada de la reina era sincera cuando dijo estas palabras. El príncipe bajó sus hombros.

- En el castillo de hielo estaba plenamente consciente de matar a aquellos hombres que me atacaron, usted actuó con la palabra : "no se convierta en el monstruo que creen que es".- dijo Elsa- fue el momento en que me di cuenta lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Ella observó sus manos.

- Nunca había actuado así, tan fríamente ante nadie, casi tomaba la vida de dos personas- Elsa subió la vista observando que el príncipe tenía su boca un poco abierta- Usted me hizo ver, de un momento a otro, lo que me estaba convirtiendo ante todos. Yo no lo tenía asumido hasta aquel momento. Siempre guardé las apariencias por el bien de mi hermana y por petición de mis padres, pero en aquel momento… - Elsa meneó su cabeza, quitando los pensamiento que aparecían en su mente.

Hans estaba perplejo de la manera abierta y sincera que la reina le hablaba de estas cosas. Recordaba a Anna y su extenuante conversación en la coronación, pero su conversación era superficial, nada profunda… muy semejante a la que solía tener con sus hermanos… cuando había conversación.

- Lo que quiero decir – dijo la reina – es que no creo que usted sea el monstruo de corazón congelado que dice mi hermana… Si, actuó mal: engatusó a Anna, dejándola muy lastimada. Pero yo también la lastimé, yo congelé su corazón y estoy segura que ni siquiera un beso suyo podría haberla salvado. Pero también, gracias a usted logramos acercarnos… nos dimos cuenta que, por más que estuvimos bajo miles de puertas cerradas y separadas desde hace años, el cariño que teníamos como hermanas era más fuerte.

Elsa puso sus manos en las rejas acercándose suavemente un poco más al prisionero.

- No le perdonaré jamás la manera en que jugó con los sentimientos de mi querida hermana, la persona que más quiero y amo en el mundo. Pero quiero que usted tenga una segunda oportunidad, Su Alteza- dijo Elsa- de la misma manera en que se me la dio a mi. Lo merece, estoy segura que la aprovechará, enmiende sus pecados en su hogar de la misma manera en que yo lo estaré haciendo.

Los ojos de la reina mostraban una bondad que Hans nunca pensó ver en nadie que no fuera su madre. Ni sus hermanos mayores habían mostrado tanta misericordia ante un acto menos dañino. Respiró hondo, sus piernas temblaron, tuvo que sentarse. Sus manos enguantadas fueron hasta su rostro, escondiéndose de vergüenza al sentir como una lágrima salía de uno de sus ojos.

Había venido con intenciones tan egoístas al reino. Y ahora le daban una oportunidad para olvidar y empezar de nuevo. Y ahí estaba ella, la reina Elsa, a quien engañó y casi asesinaba, perdonándole la vida diciéndole que la había salvado y que la había ayudado aunque había atentado contra ella. No podía creer que una persona así existiera. La reina era tan pura como la nieve y transparente como el agua. Sus ojos estaban limpios de cualquier maldad observándolo. Se sentía sucio ante su presencia, avergonzado de todo.

- Príncipe Hans – dijo Elsa- Tal vez, si tuviera alguien que lo quisiera, estoy segura que esto no hubiera pasado de este modo. Pero yo creo que pronto conseguirá el amor y cariño que necesita para que su sendero se enmiende. Y estaré esperando esas noticias suyas.

Dijo casi las mismas palabras que le dijo con maldad a su hermana antes de dejarla a su suerte, pero con una firmeza y bondad en su voz que lo dejó más afectado. Limpió su rostro y se levantó de la silla manteniendo un gesto apacible ante la reina acercándose a la reja, lo único que la separaba de ella.

- Agradezco, humildemente, sus palabras y el castigo el cual me ha designado- dijo con firmeza- Espero corresponder su juicio y su amabilidad.

Tomó suavemente una de las manos de la reina, que estaban tomadas de la reja, y la tocó con sus labios sellando sus palabras.

La reina se ruborizó un poco, nadie había hecho ese gesto con ella nunca. Al poco tiempo sintió como un poco de escarcha salía de su palma llegando a rozar el guante del príncipe.

Ella soltó el suave agarré del joven, muy avergonzada.

- Perdone- dijo ella tomando su mano- todavía no logro controlar mis poderes.

- Lo entiendo- dijo el con mucha sinceridad limpiando, de manera escondida, el hielo que había en su mano.

Ambos se quedaron viendo un momento. Elsa volvió a hablar.

- Con su permiso- dijo ella- pronto unos guardias vendrán a escoltarlo hasta un barco camino a las Islas del Sur

- Entiendo- dijo Hans un poco desanimado que la reina lo dejara, había sido extrañamente agradable hablar con ella de esa forma.

La reina comenzaba alejarse, el pelirrojo observó un momento el suelo antes de hablar.

- Reina Elsa- dijo Hans haciendo que la aludida se volteara mostrando su espalda- Me gustaría, cuando mi castigo haya terminado y pueda enmendar mis errores, que me diera autorización para volver a su reino y si me lo permite; tomar una taza de té con usted… para poder hablar.

El rostro de Elsa mostraba algo de perplejidad ante esta petición, pero creó una suave sonrisa en sus labios y con el rostro asintió.

- Será un placer recibirlo, Su Alteza.- dijo ella antes de retirarse completamente.

El príncipe fue lanzado sin mucha delicadeza a la celda del barco cayéndole encima un balde en su cabeza. Sintió cuando la reja se cerró detrás de él. Logró ponerse de rodillas y sentarse en el suelo, algo cabizbajo. Ya iba en camino a su hogar, podía imaginar ya el rostro de sus hermanos mayores, completamente decepcionados ante su comportamiento y a la vez burlándose de él.

Suspiró levemente alzando la vista. Ya podía sentir el movimiento del barco y como el castillo de Arendelle empezaba a moverse ante su vista. En el cielo, observó como la magia de Elsa hacía aparecer un brillo en el cielo en conjunto a aplausos y sonidos de alegría de la gente del reino. Hans acercó su rostro hasta los barrotes de su nueva celda para observar como aquella lluvia brillante desaparecía ante sus ojos quedando con mirada al cielo.

Cerró sus ojos y su mirada cambió a una de decisión con una suave sonrisa en su cara. El camino que debía recorrer era largo, llegar a las Islas del Sur era el inicio de miles de nuevas pruebas y castigos que tendría que sobrepasar y que quería lograr hacer. Quería volver a ese reino pronto. Poder ver de nuevo a las dos hermanas pronto. Poder enmendar sus errores de la misma forma en que Elsa lo estaba haciendo poco a poco.

- Realmente, espero esa taza de té..- se dijo para si mismo con un rostro soñador.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos,<p>

Espero que les haya gustado este momento.

Yo disfrute mucho escribiendolo. Traté de tomar todos los momentos en que estos personajes pudieron interactuar formalmente y darle una buena conclusión.

Si les gustó o creen que esto pudo generar otras cosas, pueden dejarme un comentario :)

Que tengan un buen día


	3. MOMENTO III

**MOMENTO III**

**Personajes Principales: Anna, Sitron, Sven**

**Personajes Secundarios: Kristoff, Elsa**

**Menciones: Hans**

Sabía que no le incomodaba estar en los establos de Arendelle, le eran agradables, en especial desde que el clima se había vuelto a su respectiva normalidad, pero Sitron el caballo, se veía algo apagado desde hace un tiempo, según Anna.

A ella le agradaba mucho desde que lo conoció en ese muelle, era un animal muy manso y cariñoso. Siempre agradecía las manzanas que la princesa le traía todos los días.

Pero desde que Hans fue expulsado y lo dejaron aquí, a su suerte, se notaba que el animal estaba triste. Tal vez Anna odiaba al príncipe de las Islas del Sur, pero estaba segura que había un vínculo especial que aquel bello animal tenía con el pelirrojo.

Sitron extrañaba a Hans.

Kristoff vio a la princesa, cerca de la entrada de los establos y se acercó a ella tomándola levemente por sorpresa.

- Lo siento- dijo el muchacho

- No hay cuidado – sonrió ella- solamente estaba pensando en que puedo hacer con Sitron… lamentablemente el rey de las Islas del Sur negó la repatriación de animal, siendo que sería una tontería traer un barco solo por él.

- Que hombre tan insensible- comentó Kristoff

- De ahí lo debió sacar Hans- comentó la princesa

Ambos observaron al animal un rato.

- Realmente se ve mal- dijo Kristoff

- ¿Sabes?- dijo Anna- me gustaría que se convirtiera en el caballo de Elsa. Ella nunca aprendió a cabalgar y Sitron sería maravilloso para ella, es muy manso e inteligente.

- No es mala idea- dijo el muchacho- pero un animal así de triste… no creo que ni siquiera quieran que lo monten.

- Tienes razón- comentó ella- observando tristemente al animal.

Anna se quedó pensando en que podría hacer… hasta que sus ojos se abrieron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Había tenido una posible respuesta a su duda.

- Kristoff- dijo Anna- trae a Sven a dormir al establo

El muchacho se le quedó mirando, extrañado ante su petición.

- Creo que Sitron necesita un amigo- comentó Anna- lamentablemente mi caballo es algo celoso y no creo que quiera estar con él, muy en especial luego de lo que hizo su amo, pero Sven…

- Bueno, Anna- comentó Kristoff rascándose la cabeza- suena bien, pero no se si quisiera seguir aprovechándome de tu hospitalidad… se que somos pareja, pero que sea el proveedor de hielo de Arendelle y entre tan coloquialmente al castillo…

- Kristoff- le detuvo Anna delicadamente mientras tomaba una de las gruesas manos de su compañero- Sabes muy bien que no te estás aprovechando de nada aquí. Eres una persona muy especial tanto para mi como para mi hermana. Eres parte de esta familia igual que Sven y Olaf.

Anna hablaba con el corazón, lo que hizo al joven ruborizarse un poco.

- Gracias Anna- dijo el muchacho- está bien, traeré a Sven al establo.

La princesa sonrió suavemente ante lo dicho por el proveedor de hielo. Solo esperaba que eso animara a Sitron.

Kristoff encontró a Sven jugando con Olaf, el reno se paseaba saltando por el jardín del castillo con la nariz de zanahoria del muñeco de nieve.

- Sven- llamó Kristoff haciendo que el reno y el muñeco de nieve dejaran su juego.

El reno animadamente se acercó al muchacho dándole un cálido lengüetazo en su mejilla, haciendo reir a Kristoff.

- Hey, adivina- le dijo a Sven- hoy dormirás en los establos reales, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Sven ladeó la cabeza he hizo un ruido peculiar, el cual Kristoff pareció entender a la perfección.

- Mira, es un caballo que su amo lo dejó- comentó Kristoff- Está algo triste y solo en Arendelle, necesita apoyo. ¿Crees que puedes hablar con el?

Sven se quedó pensando un tiempo hasta que asintió.

- Oh, Sven tendrá un nuevo amigo- sonrió feliz Olaf- ¿Y como se llama.?

- Sitron- dijo Kristoff- Era el caballo de Hans.

- ¿Hans?- dijo Olaf- ¿Por qué me suena ese nombre? Oh si, el tipo que debía besar Anna y no funcionó, ese Hans.

- Ese mismo- dijo Kristoff- Es probable que nunca vuelvan por él- el muchacho llevó su mirada hacia el reno- Dime amigo, como te sentirías si te pasara eso.

Sven hizo un sonido agudo, como un quejido. Denotando un sentimiento de tristeza.

- Exacto, así que has lo que puedas para ayudarlo ¿si? El no tiene la culpa de nada

El reno levantó su pezuña e hizo un saludo militar, entendiendo que debía hacer y que lograría su cometido.

Kristoff tomó las riendas del reno y lo llevó hasta el establo donde estaba Anna la cual sonrió.

- Ven Sven- dijo Anna amablemente- te llevaré para que conozcan a Sitron.

El caballo sintió los pasos de la princesa ladeando su cabeza y observando extrañado al recién llegado, de seguro nunca había visto un reno.

- Hola Sitron- dijo Anna acercando su mano por debajo del hocico del caballo, de la misma forma en que lo hizo la vez que lo conoció- Te presento a Sven- observó al reno- Sven, te presento a Sitron.

Sven se acercó al cabello olfateándolo un poco, Sitron retrocedió un poco observando a Anna un poco incómodo.

- Oh- dijo ella- es su forma de saludar. Se acercó a Sven- Se educado, por favor.

Anna los dejó solos. Sitron se quedó observando como la princesa se alejaba hasta desaparecer. Sintió un extraño aire en su oreja y se volteó. El reno estaba a pocos milímetros de él con una zanahoria en su hocico. La colocó en el suelo y se la acercó con su nariz a sus pesuñas.

Sitron observó la zanahoria y a Sven un rato, muy incómodo.

El reno acercó nuevamente la zanahoria al caballo con una sonrisa y un ruido muy amable de su parte.

El caballo hizo un sonido de fastidio y se retiró dejando la zanahoria en el suelo y al reno observándolo con duda.

Ya era de noche. Sitron estaba acostado en la paja lanzando un suspiro.

En las noches era cuando peor lo pasaba, recordaba que su amo siempre lo venía a ver para cepillarlo y estar un rato con el, a veces, le traía un regalo: una manzana o un terrón de azúcar. Le preguntaba como estaba y él le comentaba su día, era un bello ritual que existía desde el momento en que se conocieron, cual el era apenas un potrillo.

Sintió un golpe en las maderas. Sven estaba golpeándolas para llamar su atención. Sitron levantó su cabeza molesto, observando al molesto reno que lo observaba jadeando como solía hacerlo.

Sven bajó su rostro un segundo y nuevamente le mostró la zanahoria al caballo, esta vez la puso en el lado del establo de su compañero y bufó de manera amable.

Sitrón rodó los ojos, no tenía ganas de ser molestado, pero el reno insistía.

Molesto, el caballo se levantó y se acercó a la zanahoria oliéndola levemente.

Observó al reno, quien le hacía una seña de que debía probarla.

El caballo, más bien para que su compañero con cornamenta dejara de molestarlo, mordió la zanahoria degustándola.

Estaba deliciosa.

Sitron se levantó observando al reno, se acercó a el y acarició su hocico con el suyo, agradeciendo el gesto.

No era tan mal tipo.

Al otro día, Anna observó como ambos animales corrían y saltaban en el establo, Sven bufaba alegremente y el relinchar de Sitron se les unía. Kristoff ya estaba ahí hace un tiempo, observando la escena. La princesa se acercó a él, quien sintió inmediatamente su presencia.

- Tenías razón- le dijo a la princesa- Necesitaba un amigo

- Lo se- dijo Anna poniendo sus manos en su cintura- Pero todo fue merito de Sven, es un gran chico.

Ambos observaron un rato más el juego de los animales, hasta que decidieron volver al castillo.

Elsa se acercó suavemente hasta el caballo, poniendo su mano sobre la nariz del animal, el cual se acercó un poco más a ella.

- Es muy amigable- sonrió la reina- ¿En serio puedo usar este caballo?

La princesa asintió

- A él le dará gusto, ¿no Sitron?- dijo Anna

El aludido relinchó asintiendo.

- ¿Sitron?- dijo Elsa- que bonito nombre.

- Elsa, permítame- dijo Kristoff, ofreciéndole su mano.

La reina, con ayuda del proveedor de hielo, pudo subirse en la silla de montar de Sitron, algo incómoda al principio, pero el animal se veía tranquilo.

Tomó las riendas de Sitron y comenzó a caminar con él. A su lado estaba Anna con su propio caballo y del otro Kristoff sobre Sven.

- Realmente es un caballo precioso y muy dulce- sonrió la monarca- gracias Anna.

- Ni lo menciones- dijo la princesa feliz ante como se encontraba su hermana.

Bajó la vista hacia Sitron, observando que su rostro estaba mucho más compuesto, estaba feliz y , Anna creyó, que hasta agradecido.

Tal vez, la manera de Elsa de montar a un caballo no era la que Sitron acostumbraba, era un poco más suave y novata, pero ya comenzaría a acostumbrarse. Ya lo había hecho con Anna y con su nuevo amigo.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado este nuevo Momento.<p>

Este corto nació un poco de mi duda de que pasó con Sitron en conjunto a distintas imagenes en tumblr que sugieren que Anna se quedó con el caballo, de Sven con Sitron siendo amigos y de la relación que tenía con su dueño.

Espero que les haya gustado y les haya sacado una sonrisa tierna aunque siempre estoy abierta a sus comentarios, ¿te gusto o no? ¿está bien escrito?

Que tengan un buen dia.


End file.
